


Important Observations

by malecssepticphan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/F, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Protective Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im sorry @ ao3, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, this is literally just alec talking about how much he loves his warlock, this probably wasnt the aim u wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecssepticphan/pseuds/malecssepticphan
Summary: "What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?"~~~~~Alec has taken notice as to how happy his beautiful warlock boyfriend gets when he talks about his pet snake in Agra, so what better gift than the snake herself?





	Important Observations

Usually, when Magnus texts Alec to say he'll be late getting home Alec despises it, but today happened to be absolutely perfect timing. See, Alec has been spending the last week or so watching Magnus and picking up on little things, like how he arranges everything in the bathroom perfectly, how he showers in a specified amount of time so as to avoid being late (that's only in the morning) and  _most importantly,_ how he absolutely  ** _loves_** animals. More specifically, his snake that Camille had, in the warlocks words, taken hostage.

_"It's just not fair, Alexander, she's using her as a guard! Sayang doesn't deserve that! She deserves to be loved and cherished-" "Like you."_

Alec had barely gotten out of that conversation alive, first with Magnus talking in his native language, and the shy bashful smile he received in reply to his comment, he swore his heart stopped in adoration for a second. But back to the matter at hand, he was glad Magnus was gonna be a bit late. Because he had that long to get to Agra and back, thank the Angel for Catarina otherwise this plan wouldn't be possible. "Knowing Magnus, you probably have about 15 minutes." The Shadowhunter was confused when Catarina tossed him one of Magnus' jackets, but she only smirked. "You need something of Magnus' to actually get the snake, Alec." She pushes him through the portal before following him herself. Alec went over his plan one more time in his head and steams forwards.

He did not expect this. He absolutely didn't think of this when he was making his plan. Sayang was coiled around his arm comfortably, the arm which held the jacket, and she actually liked him. That made this so much easier, and soon, when he found Catarina, they were back at the loft in no time. Catarina chuckles softly and he looks at her, Sayang too, "What?" "You just stole a snake from one of Camille's lairs to make Magnus happy." The taller man shrugs as if it's nothing, and it really isn't, he would walk on broken glass to get somewhere if it made his warlock happy. Catarina disappears through a portal with a smile and soon the loft door is opening, catching the Shadowhunter's attention. 

"Hi Alexander, sorry I'm la-is that-?" The door closes softly and Alec glances at his boyfriend, and it feels like the world stops. The smile that slowly makes it's way on Magnus' face radiates and shines, his eyes twinkle and he makes that noise that Alec had taken notice meant he was overjoyed. He's pulled from his lovesick gaze when Sayang uncoils from his arm and flops down to the floor, Alec is concerned until she slithers over to Magnus, sliding up his leg, then over his hip, and rests on top of his hair. And Alec is seriously jealous of a snake, Magnus is cooing at her, saying how much he missed her, but his jealously is replaced with pure  _love,_ love for the man standing in front of him talking to a snake. He loved Magnus so much. He can see a ring in the future, a long speech, both of them tearful as they confess their love to each other, but for now, this is perfect. Everything is perfect. 

Alec watches happily as the snake follows Magnus into the kitchen, and the giggle that falls from Magnus' lips when she catches a piece of meat that the warlock threw at her as a game will never falter from his memory. The soft laughs, the breathless 'thank you's' and the tone of his voice as he talks to Sayang about Camille, it makes everything seem okay. 


End file.
